TigerClan (mythological)
TigerClan was one of the three great Clans, along with LionClan and LeopardClan, that resided and hunted in the forest before ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan. TigerClan was comprised entirely of tigers, they were said to be flame-colored night hunters, large as horses with jet-black stripes and the darkness of night in their souls. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :When Sunstar calls a Clan meeting, he vows to make ThunderClan as powerful as the great Clans, and that today's ThunderClan would be remembered alongside LionClan and TigerClan. In the Original Series The Darkest Hour :When Fireheart is getting his nine lives, he expects the life that brings the gift of protection to be gentle, but instead he feels like the two mythological Clans, TigerClan and LionClan are pulsing through him, challenging any cold-hearted cat. He is shocked to find that the two Clans were that strong. In the New Prophecy Series ''Dawn :When Graystripe is captured by the Twolegs, Thornclaw is surprised, commenting that Graystripe was fighting like a TigerClan cat that they couldn't have caught. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In the myth "How TigerClan Got Their Stripes", it tells how TigerClan warriors were once completely orange like LionClan. One warrior, Thorntooth, was very bitter that the Clan had nothing to distinguish itself like LionClan and LeopardClan, who had their manes and spots. Thorntooth began to attack the other Clans, stealing their fresh-kill and their kits. Shadestar, TigerClan's leader, had ignored Thorntooth's behavior until Thorntooth stole Petalkit, the daughter of the LionClan leader, Goldenstar. Shadestar didn't want to get into a war over the kit, and so she called a Gathering to return Petalkit to her Clan. Swiftstar, LeopardClan's leader, and Goldenstar, would not excuse Thorntooth's behavior when Thorntooth complained about TigerClan's lack of appearance. Since Thorntooth's only reason was the lack of appearance TigerClan was punished. The TigerClan cats were sentenced to give up their honor for a moon, or however long it would take for the attacks to stop. Goldenstar declared that TigerClan would not be seen during the day, only at night. Having obeyed the order, TigerClan only came out during the night, and when the cats attended the next Gathering, they found that they had black stripes slashing through their pelts from living in the constant darkness. :In the myth of "How LeopardClan Won the River", TigerClan's leader Shadestar knew about the large and dangerous boar Rage that was loose and running around in the forest. Both the leader of LionClan, Goldenstar, and the leader of TigerClan, Shadestar, agreed to give LeopardClan the river for a moon if Fleetfoot, one of LeopardClan's warriors, succeeded in killing the boar. However, both leaders hid the fact that Rage's mate, Fury, was worse than Rage. Shadestar and Goldenstar both felt ashamed of their treachery and decided to reward LeopardClan with sole hunting rights to the river forever. :When ShadowClan is attacking WindClan, Thrushwing and her brother where guarding the camp entrance, after her brother dies. Thrushwing is said to be fighting like a TigerClan cat, even though she had an injured leg. It was said she did it to avenge her brother's death. History of Ranks Leader Warrior References and Citations Category:Great Clans Category:Clans and Groups